La nuit du Nouvel An
by Padmarosa
Summary: "La nuit du nouvel an devait être magique ! Mais c'était devenu, pour moi et Potter, la nuit de l'horreur. Cette nuit à traumatisée plus d'une personne, dont moi. Si seulement la malédiction n'avait jamais existé …" - Drago Malefoy
1. Salle sur Demande, part 1

**Ceci est un énorme OS Dramione qui va se faire en plusieurs parties. Je vous laisse le début, en espérant que vous allez aimer ! **

**(Dans le One Shot, la guerre ne va pas exister, contrairement à mes autres fanfictions) **

**Dîtes moi franchement ce que vous en pensez, car c'est mon premier Os de toute ma vie, et ça me stresse un peu ! **

**Bonne lecture ! xx Padma**

* * *

_(Partie un : Salle sur Demande)_

« _La nuit du nouvel an devait être magique ! Mais c'était devenu, pour moi et Potter la nuit de l'horreur. Cette nuit à traumatisée plus d'une personne, dont moi. Si seulement la malédiction n'avait jamais existé … - Drago Malefoy_ »

Hermione se gambada dans les obscurs couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à les trouver. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur du château, elle fouilla à l'extérieur. Elle les chercha vers le lac, mais ils n'y étaient pas. Une trentaine de minute après, elle allait à la Volière. Elle entendît un craquement de bois. Elle eût un intense frisson de peur. Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré dans le lieu. Elle monta jusqu'en haut de la tour. Elle vît une fine ombre passer devant elle. Elle s'arrêta, surprise. L'obscurité jouait sûrement avec ses yeux, pensa-t-elle. Après avoir franchit l'immense escalier en pierre blanche, elle se retrouva au sommet de la tour. Cette obscurité avait prise une place importante, dans le lieu.

**- Lumos**, formula Hermione

La lumière apaisa la jeune Gryffondor. Elle vît quelque chose d'étrange au sol. Elle se rapprocha et poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Elle trembla de tous ses membres, en regardant le corps de Ron par terre, ensanglanté. La peur la pétrifia petit à petit. Elle se baissa à ses côtés et plaqua son oreille contre la poitrine de son ami et espéra entendre son cœur battre. A la place, le silence régna. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle qui pensait que Poudlard était un lieu sur protégé. Elle secoua Ron, les larmes montant aux yeux.

- **Ron … ! Ron ? RON !** Pleura-t-elle, **par pitié, réponds moi ! S'il te plaît !**

Sa peau était tellement froide qu'elle en avait eut la chair de poule. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois. Elle était si terrifiée ! Elle discerna des voix qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Des voix masculines.

- **Potter, je te dis que ça vient d'ici !** Aboya un garçon

Des pas martelèrent l'escalier en pierre de la Volière. Elle aperçut Drago Malefoy, suivit de Blaise Zabini et Harry.

- **Granger ?** Dirent Blaise et Drago en même temps

- **Hermione !** **Qu'est-ce qui … PAR MERLIN !**

Harry se précipita sur le cadavre de Ron, paniqué. Lui non plus, n'entendait pas le cœur battre de son ami. Les deux Serpentard se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils virent Ron, ils devinrent apeurés.

- **Où étais-tu Harry, hein ? OU TU ETAIS ? Pourquoi tu as laissé seul Ron … ? POURQUOI ? Maintenant il est … Il est … Mort … !** Devint hystérique, Hermione

- **J'étais entrain de me disputer avec Malefoy ! Mais je cherchais Ron !** Dît-il d'une voix tremblante

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Harry vint vers elle, et la prise dans ses bras, et pleura avec elle. Bizarrement, ça attristait les deux Serpentard. Fascinant, non ? Les Serpentard n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs « _grands cœurs_ »

- **On va aller avertir un professeur**,** prévint Drago**

Hermione ne put rester à côté du corps de Ron. Elle ne tenait plus. Si elle le regardait encore, elle allait s'évanouir !

- **Je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester ici … C'est trop dur …**

Elle partit en direction du château, en courant, en compagnie de Drago et Blaise, dans un grand silence. Elle alla dans la Grande Salle, annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Ginny. Elle voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle, en personne.

- **Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Demanda Ginny, **où sont Harry et Ron ?**

En entendant le prénom « _Ron_ », elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- **Tu t'es disputé avec eux ?** S'étonna Ginny de la réaction de son amie

**- Non … C'est Ron … Il est … Il est mort …**

**- Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle les blagues comme ça !**

**- Pourtant Weasley, ce n'est pas une blague. Il est … Réellement mort**, se joigna Drago à la conversation, un air assombrit

**- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi …**

**- Si tu nous crois pas, vérifies par toi-même. Il est au sommet de la Volière …**

Ginny les regarda, la mine paniquée. Elle courut jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Des larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de Hermione en imaginant déjà les cris de Ginny.

- **Toutes mes condoléances Granger …**

Elle regarda Drago, plutôt étonnée qu'il réagisse ainsi. Sa voix n'était pas sarcastique et il ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton ironique. Sa voix était vraiment désolé.

- **Merci Malefoy**, essuya-t-elle ses larmes

Deux heures après la découverte du corps de Ron, Dumbledore convoqua tous les élèves, y compris les premières années, dans la Grande Salle. Les tables étaient dressées à l'horizontal. En s'asseyant sur les longs bancs autour des tables, toutes maisons étaient confondus. Hermione s'installa entre Ginny et Harry. Derrière elle, s'y tenait une autre de ses amis, Luna Lovegood.

- **Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai tous convoqué, c'est pour vous faire par de la mort brutale de Ron Bilius Weasley, élève de septième année à Gryffondor. Nous avons découverts son corps dans la Volière, mais comme vous vous le doutiez bien, il était déjà sans vie.**

Entre temps, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son autre meilleur ami et pleura en silence. Harry lui caressa ses cheveux ondulés, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

- **Alors je voudrais que nous faisions apparaître du bout de nos baguettes, de la lumière et que nous les levions vers le ciel en son hommage.**

Sans plus tarder et sans aucuns bruits, chaque élève, même de Serpentard, le fît, dans le plus grand silence qui ait jamais eut. Harry remarqua que les yeux du directeur brillaient un court instant.

- **Et je tiens à faire mes sincères condoléances à sa sœur Ginny Weasley et ses plus proches amis, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown. En raison de cette mystérieuse mort, les professeurs et moi-même allons « _enquêter_ », si je puis dire. Et j'entends par là que pendant trois jours, les cours n'auront pas lieu. C'est suspendu.**

Aucuns hurlements de joie. Toujours ce silence glacial et presque morbide.

- J**e vous prie donc, de faire attention à vous. Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée**, déblatéra Dumbledore

Harry et Hermione étaient les premiers à se relever. Ils quittèrent la salle, le cœur ravagé. Harry prît soudainement la main de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

- **Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?** Questionna Hermione

- **Lis ça !**

Hermione s'assît autour d'une immense table rectangulaire et prît le papier qu'il avait dans la main.

« _Prenez garde, tous ceux qui se sont introduits dans la Salle sur Demande, subiront la colère de l'être_ »

Elle crût halluciner ! Combien de fois elle s'était introduite dans la Salle sur Demande avec Ron et Harry et l'armée de Dumbledore ! Et d'ailleurs, qui était « l'être » ?

- **Tu as trouvé ça où ?**

- **J'ai trouvé le papier dans le creux d'unes des mains de Ron …**

- **Oh, par Merlin ! L'armée de Dumbledore est en danger !**

- **Et pas que ! N'oublions pas l'ancienne brigade inquisitorial quand nous étions en cinquième année !**

- **Pourquoi la malédiction s'enclenche que maintenant ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'on va le savoir au plus vite !**

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent. La peur marqua un silence pesant entre eux. Ils se décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune, et aller dormir. Mais Hermione n'y arrivait pas, comme Ginny.

* * *

**Vos ressentis ? **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review (J'Y TIENS ÉNORMÉMENT ;) !) **


	2. La paix, part 2

_**Deuxième partie de ce long OS ! N'oubliez de me laisser un review, s'il vous plaît ! xx PADMA**_

* * *

_(Deuxième partie : La paix) _

Au petit matin, Hermione se leva, des fines cernes sous les yeux. Elle s'habilla sans sa robe d'élève et alla à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait voir si il y avait un livre sur les malédictions du château. Elle regarda Drago dormir sur une des tables de la salle, étonnée. Ce n'était pas son genre de venir ici. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et chercha le livre qu'elle convoitait tant. Quinze minute plus tard, elle mît la main dessus. C'était un livre volumineux. La couverture était abîmée, de couleur bordeaux et s'intitula « _Les pires malédictions de Poudlard_ », datant d'une dizaine d'année maintenant. Elle s'installa dans un coin isolé et commença à le lire.

« _La malédiction de la Salle sur Demande s'enclenche quand le nombre de visiteur devient trop important. Si la Salle devient un peu trop connue des élèves, elle se vengera avec son __« _être _»_, qu'elle contient tout le temps mais qu'on ne voit pas. Car l'être ne veut pas qu'elle soit trop connue, il veut qu'elle reste une légende. Et donc, tous les élèves ayant franchis le seuil de la porte, on une forte chance de subir d'atroce souffrance. Et même, la mort. Mais ce n'est pas à tous les coups. La malédiction s'est déjà produite en 1789. Elle a commencée à faire ses « massacres », pas longtemps avant les vacances d'hiver et a finit, le soir du Nouvel An, de façon très tragique. »

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle à Harry. Elle se leva et rangea le livre et se précipita à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle accéléra le pas dans le couloir de gauche. Encore une fois, il avait mystérieusement disparut, à sa plus grande habitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du château. Elle vît Ginny parler à Luna. La rouquine pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller lui parler, sous peine de pleurer comme une madeleine à son tour. Elle alla en direction du stade de Quidditch, pensant qu'il avait un entraînement. Elle vît une ombre, presque transparente, passer à une vitesse supersonique. Elle eut, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle courut à vive allure jusqu'au stade et distingua difficilement un garçon étalé par terre, au beau milieu du gazon. Elle se rapprocha et se glaça. C'était Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago ! Hermione se jeta littéralement sur lui, affolée. Elle était arrivée trop tard, encore une fois. Rien que de se dire ça, la fit pleurer. Son cœur ne battait plus et il avait, de toute manière, perdu beaucoup de sang … Blaise avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait être vraiment terrifié vu son visage. Elle lui ferma les yeux, et une larme s'échappa de l'un de ses œils, et dévala sa joue. Pauvre Malefoy, se dît-elle. Il s'était passé la même chose que la nuit dernière. Sauf que là, c'était en pleins jour. Ce qui voulait dire que la malédiction n'avait pas d'heure précise. Avant de prévenir un professeur, elle préféra prévenir Drago. Hermione laissa donc de côté, Harry, pour maintenant retrouver Malefoy. Elle le vit, pas loin de l'entrée de Poudlard, entouré de trois fille de Serpentard. Il avait l'air blasé et regarda sans arrêt devant et derrière lui, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Hermione interrompit une des filles qui lui parlait.

- **Bon, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris mais vous le saoulez, alors dégagez. Immédiatement.**

- **Pour qui tu te prends, sale sang-de-bourbe ?** Insulta une blondinette

- **Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça, vipère de mes deux.**

La seule Gryffondor du groupe, la foudroya du regard et pensa fortement à lui retourner ses jambes. Avec ses mains et sa pensée, elle les lui retourna quelques secondes. Elle cria de douleur.

- **Très bien**, dit la blonde sèchement, **on s'en va. Venez les filles !**

- **Merci Granger. Dis je avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour … Pourquoi tu pleures ?!**

- **Drago**, osa dire Hermione, **il … Je … Suis-moi …**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que. Viens.**

Hermione le prit par la manche et le laissa en pleine confusion jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Ils se rapprochèrent du corps, et le regarda tristement. Le visage de Drago se décomposa en fixant Blaise. Il souffla un léger « _Non ..._ ». Il s'agenouilla à côté de son meilleur-ami et pleura. C'était la première fois qu'elle le vît verser des larmes. Et même s'ils étaient ennemis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Elle coula quelques, puis des centaines de larmes en silence mais Drago se tourna vers elle, en entendant sa respiration effrénée. Il se releva et les deux « ennemis » s'enlacèrent.

- **Je suis désolé … Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis arrivé trop tard …** Pleura Hermione

- **Je n'ai rien vu venir …**

Hermione se sentît au paradis, dans les bras de son « _ennemi_ » ? Pouvait-on appeler ça un ennemi, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras ? Je ne crois pas. Sa chaleur corporel l'apaisa et la relaxa. Elle était bien. Pour Drago s'était pareil. Pourtant, il tenait une sang-de-bourbe dans ses bras. Devait il l'appeler encore «_ sang-de-bourbe_ » ? Non. Il en avait marre. Marre d'être comme il était. Il voulait changer. La réalité refit surface et ils ne voulurent pas se quitter, mais ils étaient obligés. Ils allèrent, ensemble, prévenir un professeur, ou du moins, s'ils en voyaient un. Rogue, la tête dans les nuages, passa par là, par hasard.

- **Professeur Rogue ! Blaise Zabini …**

Rogue fit signe de la main à Hermione d'arrêter de parler. Il sut ce qui c'était passé pour le Serpentard, juste en entendant son prénom. Drago lui indiqua où était le corps et le professeur se pressa d'aller au stade. Hermione inspecta Drago, du coin de l'oeil discrètement. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle allait rentrer quand il l'appela.

- **Un instant Granger ! Je … Je voudrais qu'on fasse la paix.**

- **Je veux bien qu'on la fasse la paix. Commences donc par arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, Drago.** Sourît la Gryffondor

Son prénom sonnait si bien dans la bouche de son ancienne ennemie, se dît Drago troublé. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se séparèrent, avec des sentiments nouveaux, l'un pour l'autre. Hermione alla dans sa salle commune, épuisée mentalement.

- **Bah, t'étais où ?** Demanda Harry

- Je te cherch …

- **Tu viens de pleurer ?** La coupa-t-il

- **Je te cherchais, quand je suis tombée sur le cadavre de Blaise …**, répondît-elle les larmes montant aux yeux.

Harry la prît dans ses bras, en s'imaginant la scène. Il se remémora aussi, la découverte du corps de Ron.

- **Si tu savais à quel point Drago m'a fait de la peine …** Souffla Hermione dans un murmure, ne pensant pas que Harry allait l'entendre.

- **« _Drago_ » ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles pas son prénom ? C'est très rare !**

- **Depuis aujourd'hui. On a fait la paix.**

- **La paix ? Mais enfin 'Mione c'est un con ! Et puis il n'arrête pas de t'insulter !**

- **Un con ? Tu crois qu'un con aurait été désolé pour Ron ? N'était-ce peut-être sa carapace. On a tous droits, à une chance. Au faite**, changea-t-elle de conversation, **j'ai des infos sur la Salle sur Demande !**

- **Ah ? Je t'écoute !**

- **La salle possède une malédiction quand le nombre d'élève surcroît. Quand « l'être » de la salle, pense qu'il y a trop de monde qui connaît son existence, la malédiction s'enclenche car il veut que ça reste mythique et dans l'ombre. Pour la peine, « l'être » se venge en tuant les élèves qui ont franchît la porte de la Salle sur Demande ou alors, en les torturant.**

- **Mais … Pourquoi maintenant ?**

- **Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que c'est pour égayer les fêtes de fin d'année. Je sais que la malédiction s'arrête dans la nuit du 31 Décembre, après avoir commis le plus horrible des crimes ou tortures.**

- **Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre 'Mione …** dît Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante

- **Moi non plus Harry … Mais même si je meurs, tu m'auras toujours dans ton cœur, comme tes parents**, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur lapoitrine de son ami

Les trois jours de «_ repos_ » se passèrent très rapidement. Il n'y avait plus eut de meurtre. Juste de la torture pure et dure sur deux membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Dean Thomas et Terry Boot. Ils en avaient eus de la chance, comparés à Blaise et Ron. Ce qui l'étonna dans l'histoire de la malédiction, c'était qu'elle était toujours la première a découvrir les cadavres ou des élèves entrain de se tortiller de douleur. Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ? Une chose est sur, ce n'était pas des coïncidences. Impossible.

En trois jours, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Drago. Dur à croire, hein ? Les cours avaient repris, et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Malgré qu'à certains cours, elle était hypnotisée par la chaise vide qui trônait à côté d'elle. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, avec Ron. Il lui manquait … Même s'il avait l'intelligence d'une petite cuillère. Si seulement, il n'était pas mort … Si seulement la malédiction n'avait jamais existé.

Une semaine avant les vacances d'hiver, Hermione trouva un autre mort. Du nom de Montague. Un Serpentard de son année et issu de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et il y avait aussi des torturés. Cho Chang et Colin Crivey, deux autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Après la fin des cours, elle s'éclipsa dehors, seule et profita de l'hiver qui débutait. Elle aimait bien quand les flocons tombaient et fondaient sur sa peau. L'hiver était sa saison favorite. Elle resta tout de même dans ses pensées. Est-ce que ses autres amis de l'armée de Dumbledore allaient survivre ? Et Drago ? Elle l'espéra et elle voulut profiter d'eux, pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle frissonna après qu'un vent glacial traversait son corps. Elle tâta son cou ou remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus son écharpe.

- **C'est moche le rouge !**

Hermione se tourna vers la voix et sourît.

- **Pas plus que le gris**, rétorqua la Gryffondor

Drago détenait son écharpe. Elle voulut la reprendre mais, rusé comme il l'était, il se dépêcha de se reculer.

- **Drago, redonnes moi mon écharpe !**

- **Viens la chercher !**

Il se mît à courir ! «_ Un vrai gamin celui-là !_ » pensa Hermione, en le rejoignit dans sa course avec moins de rapidité. Elle essaya à maintes et maintes reprises de récupérer son écharpe mais Drago était, encore une fois, bien plus malin qu'elle, pour perdre la face. Hermione s'arrêta, essoufflée, et se baissa à moitié.

- **Hé, Hermione !**

Elle releva la tête et se reçut une belle et grosse boule de neige. Le visage rafraîchit, elle s'élança sur lui, prête à se venger. La neige dans ses mains, après qu'elle l'ait arrondit le plus possible, la lança sur lui. Il la reçut sur le bras, malheureusement.

- **C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? C'est pitoyable, ma parole !** Ricana Drago

- **Bien sur que non**, dît-elle avec un clin d'œil

Elle prit dans son sac de cours, un flacon et le déversa sur la neige. Un immense brouillard bien épaisse se propagea en deux, trois mouvements. Elle en profita pour se mettre derrière lui. Avant de récupérer son écharpe, elle voulait lui lancer de la neige sur le visage, pour se venger. Elle prit deux petits tas de neige et les malaxa et, quand le brouillard se dissipa, elle lui lança la boule de neige. La boule atterrît sur un arbre. Drago avait disparu !

- **On ne vole pas la ruse aux rusés !** (_Réf : Trèfle rouge_)*

- **Comment as-tu sus ?** S'étonna Hermione

- **C'était prévisible. Enfin, pour ma part !**

Peu de temps, ils se remirent à jouer au chat et à la souris. Hermione attrapa l'extrémité de son écharpe. Tellement que Drago la serra fort, qu'il fut déstabilisé. Il glissa sur une plaque givré, en même temps que la Gryffondor. Ils roulèrent dans la neige et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione traitait Drago de gamin, mais elle n'était guère mieux !

-** Hé, Drago !**

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle, et savoura la neige que lui avait envoyée Hermione. Elle rigola à s'en étouffer. Après tout, c'était à charge de revanche ! Sous inattention de Drago, elle reprit son écharpe, enfin !

- **Tu m'as épuisée ! C'est bon la neige ?**

-** C'est … C'est de l'eau quoi**, grimaça-t-il de froid

- **Sacré Drago**, rit-elle

Drago aida à relever Hermione. Son écharpe était toute mouillée, il n'était plus question qu'elle la mette.

- **Finalement, tu peux la garder !**

Hermione lui redonna l'écharpe et ils rentrèrent dans le château, se réchauffer. Drago l'aidait d'une certaine façon, à oublier tous ses soucis, et elle ne regretta pas d'avoir fait la paix avec lui. Elle l'aimait bien ce Serpentard, tout compte fait !

* * *

(_Réf : Trèfle rouge_)* : C'est un One Shot Dramione que j'aime beaucoup. Elle a été écrite par une fille que je connais sur Facebook. L'OS est terminé. Ça page se nomme : Quand les masques tombent - Dramione)


End file.
